Xavier Dalton
Xavier Dalton is a parapsychologist and television personality. He is the host of the documentary series Unanswered Enigmas: Realising the Unreal. He is a renowned paranormal skeptic despite being possibly possessed himself. Character Appearance Xavier is round and portly with left-swept ginger hair and peach skin. His left eye is heavily scarred and shines a creamy lilac. He has multiple tattoos on his arms and back of anti-demon sigils, none of which he remembers getting. He notably wears large gem-inlaid rings, and has a signature purple leather jacket. Under his shirt he wears several necklaces with dreamcatchers, religious symbols, and tiny bottles of sage and blessed water, all of which he has a non-supernatural excuse for wearing (for example, the sage is good for digestive issues). He has no tongue and often wears a medical mask to hide his heavily scarred lips. Personality Xavier is a hardened skeptic. Cynical, dismissive and aloof, he is self-righteous and very quick to offer 'logical' solutions to supposed paranormal activity, even if his 'logical' answer is absolutely ridiculous and relies on stupid amounts of coincidence. He is incredibly stubborn and unwavering, leading to a degree of bull-headed fearlessness. He is respectful, usually, to those who do ''believe, but cannot be swayed himself. He's willing to look at the evidence, but not to let it change his mind. Skills and Abilities Due to what ''may be ''a level of demonic possession, Xavier possesses abnormal strength and the latent ability to move objects in accordance to his emotions. He can also speak, in an eerie bass voice, despite having no tongue. This is also likely due to demon stuff, which he denies. He's a skilled debate master and has good arguing skills. He also displays the remarkable ability to never, ever change his mind. History As a child, Xavier was often bullied by classmates due to his weird interests, which included ghosts and demons. One day he was kidnapped by some older boys and taken to a shack in the woods to be sacrificed in a demon summoning. Xavier blacked out during the ritual. Dalton apparently then went into a ''very long ''fugue state, as he currently remembers nothing of the next ten years. He was apparently rushed to hospital after screaming was heard in the woods; the other boys were found dead, and Xavier without a tongue. Xavier asserts that the boys likely either killed each other in a drug-fueled haze, or were attacked by wild animals that were attracted to the noise of the shack. He then went about his life for ten years, apparently getting several tattoos. He remembers none of this. After lashing back at media insistence that his experiences were somehow paranormal, and sobered by the experience itself, Dalton channeled his passion for the paranormal into skepticism. His reasoning for this was also to dissuade youths like those older boys from falling for that 'hokey demon hogwash' by disproving paranormal myths before they could take seed in impressionable youths' brains. Establishing himself as a skeptic of the paranormal world, Xavier wrote several books, studied parapsychology (purely to disprove it), and eventually hosted the documentary series ''Unanswered Enigmas, ''where he'd focus on different paranormal myths and legends and disprove them. He also gives frequent lectures and seminars where he just disproves people's paranormal experiences for a few hours. He also appears occasionally in a TV filler series titled ''Prove It, ''in which he goes toe-to-toe with a believer who tries to change his mind. Currently, Xavier is filming the fourth installation of ''Unanswered Enigmas, ''and is just as skeptical, cynical and stubborn as ever. Trivia * Xavier is a lifelong rival of paranormal investigator Wren Candle. The episode of ''Prove It ''that featured the two debating the existence of ghosts almost ended in a bare-hands brawl. * Xavier Dalton's name is a twofold reference to horror. Xavier is the aggressive, stubborn secondary antagonist of the film ''Saw II, ''while Dalton is the possessed child featured in ''Insidious. Category:Males